herofandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Turner
'Timmy Turner '(Born March 21, 1987) is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon cartoon The Fairly OddParents. He is a 10-year-old boy who lives in Dimmsdale, with his idiotic parents, who refuse to believe that his babysitter Vicky is evil until Channel Chasers, and he has fairy godparents named Wanda and Cosmo. Even from earliest episodes, Timmy has always shown extraordinary courage and a willingness to sacrifice himself if his friends and family's lives are in danger. Power Mad, the second episode in the first episode "block", has him being very heroic after his friends were accidentally transported inside of a very dangerous video game. Timmy wound up going inside of the game to attempt to rescue them. The players, Chester, A.J., and Timmy, were given three lives; if they lost all three lives, they would disappear forever implying death. However when it looked like a monstrous Vicky Robot was about to crush Chester and A.J., after all three boys lost two of their lives, Timmy sacrificed his last life to save them. Fortunately, this action gave him enough points to get another life. Another good example is from the Wishology special, in he sacrifices himself to protect his friends, family, and even his enemies. Despite this Timmy does have some rather serious flaws. He does do things that are foolish, even idiotic. That, though, may be a reflection of his impulsive than his actual I.Q. It has been speculated in other media that he might have Attention Deficit Disorder. There are other instances when he's pretty smart at outwitting his enemies. In addition, he can be callous and at times a jerk. To his credit, though, he is well aware of his faults, and he will do the right thing when it's necessary. He is voiced by Tara Strong (who also voices Dil Pickles, Bubbles. Twilight Sparkle, Omi, Raven, Ben Tennyson, Upgrade and Angel). In the future, he was voiced by Alec Baldwin. Trivia *Timmy Turner is so far the only person to keep his fairies for a long-time - if one counts the Live Action continuity where he's 23 years old. *It's been debatable in the fandom as to whether Timmy ends up with Tootie or Trixie. **In Channel Chasers, TImmy has two kids that shares the same characteristics as Tootie and Trixie. **The live-action adaption implies that Tootie is the person who Timmy ends up with, although the creator were unable to give a solid answer as to why Trixie wasn't seen or mentioned at all in the film. Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:The Chosen One Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Victims Category:Successful Category:Male Damsels Category:Crossover Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Remorseful Category:The Messiah Category:Egomaniacs Category:Universal Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Magic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Revived Category:Insecure Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destructive Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Heartbroken Category:Super Hero Category:Sidekick Category:Anti Hero Category:Falsely Accused Category:Unwanted Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Love Rivals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Hero Category:Lazy Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pet owners Category:Mastermind Category:Voice of Reason Category:Monster Tamers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Obsessed Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Inept Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Adventurers Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Time-Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outright Category:Role Models Category:Neutral Good Category:Incompetent Category:Brutes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Secret Agents Category:Law Enforcers Category:Crime Stoppers